Details Details/Hel
Princess Helena of Wales - B= history During the reign of William III & Mary II in 1692 the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy was signed, separating the lives of the magical and the muggles. The reign of the muggle royal family over the magical population of Britain - and later the United Kindgom - was largely undisturbed; both British societies observed the same monarch until the pure-blooded of the magical society began demanding detachment. From what started as being general discontent grew into violent actions with a magical civil war approaching over the horizon. In a stroke of luck that avoided turmoil, the ruling King George III had a magical daughter hidden from the muggle society. This daughter, Princess Charlotte, was quickly installed as the monarch of the magical society of Britain - an act which finally separated the two. The arrangement worked out perfectly for both societies; whilst both monarchies were separate, the two worked closely to ensure similar values were shared and upheld. When the muggle monarchy changed their house name to Windsor, the magical monarchy followed suit. Everything was harmonious until the ascension of King Henry II. A monarch who wanted to devolve the power of the Ministry itself, Henry became tyrannous early on in his reign. Turmoil that threatened to overthrow the monarchy rose again, saved only by the forced abdication of Henry and the replacement by his eldest daughter, Victoria. Proving to be the saving grace of House Windsor, Queen Victoria remedied her father's mistakes. She appealed to all crowds of magical life; advocating for no discrimination for species, being proud enough of her pure-blooded heritage to satisfy those who cared whilst remaining completely relatable for all. Her reign, still going strong, has remained among the most harmonious and popular since the magical monarchy's establishment. Helena has always been told of how much of a modern fairytale her parents' story was. The strictly brought up Prince of Wales and the pureblooded commoner Weasley clicked during a potions lesson which lead to years of 'will they or won't they?', the entire duration of their relationship becoming a goldmine for Magical media and the frenzy that followed the official announcement of their engagement and their wedding being one of the most memorable events in the Magical community in recent history, but Helena was unconvinced with the 'fairytale' part, mostly because she doesn't believe in fairytales and is regularly a negative/bitter kind of person. Second youngest of the core four and fourth in line to the throne, Helena was raised with a strict but loving dad, who knows when to rein in the kids and remind them that, as royals, they have images to uphold, protocols to follow and an entire nation to take care of, and a considerably more cafree mother who keeps in mind that they are still people, children even, and they deserve to know and understand a world outside rules and duty, the world of their subjects. It was through her mother that Helena was introduced to the world of art. The daytrips her mothee had always brought them to ever since they were young barely fazed the hard-to-please princess, but something in the art she sees in galleries, cafe walls and even streets managed to capture Helena's eye. Her first magic sign when she was around 6 was even making a small figure in a street art they passed move. Helena finished her first official painting at 8 and it was there that she knew what kind of path she wanted to embark on. At 11, Helena was off to Hogwarts. From the start it was clear that Helena was a brilliant student, climbing to the top of her year with relative ease, but was noted many times to be rather unenthusiastic in class almost to the point of disinterest. Helena is not a goody-two-shoes, but also isn't a full on trouble maker. Some days she stays in class the entire day like a good student, other days she could just care less and hide off in a hidden room to finish her latest artwork. - C= personality In a family like her own, being two-faced is a natural thing, what with their public image needing to be upheld in a positive light, but it's obvious that in all of them, Helena by far has the biggest contrast in public and private personalities. On the surface level, Helena is the darling of the public, embodying the fairytale textbook princess. She moves with a natural grace that most people would take their lifetime to master, with a smile always present on her lips. Helena is known to be someone who takes great joy in helping her countrymen in any way she could, usually by regular charity work, especially with the organizations that uses creative arts as a medium. She's also noted to be rather shy, rarely interacting with people who aren't her direct family. But according to those who have managed to grab a few conversations with the princess have described her as someone who possesses a sharp mind and an aura with an undertone of fieriness. Behind the closed doors of the Palace, Helena's demeanor is quite the contrast to her public personality. She exhibits a laidback attitude, constantly bored with everything and is very, very difficult to impress. The things that catches Helena's interests are little to none and she's quick to make her disinterest known, at least towards those who are around her on a day to day basis. Despite the appearances she keeps up in public, Helena tends to think indifferently towards the places she needed to visit, though she keeps her rude thoughts to herself and never voices them out loud. She knows that whatever comes out of her mouth will be picked up by the media, one way or another, and she's not willing to risk it. And besides, her mother had always taught her that if she doesn't have anything nice to say, it'd be much preferrable if she said nothing at all. Of course, that teaching of her mother doesn't seem to stick whenever she's around her siblings. As her three siblings are the people she's closest to, Helena more or less loses her filter around all of them. She trusts them enough to just go off about anything and everything that she finds annoying, a flaw of someone or something, or just plain ew to her. In fact, only they know just how much Helena can talk sh** despite her pretty face and angelic façade. She's also notably disinterested in the crown and throne, often claiming that she 'has a special throne in hell'. Helena retains her publicly-known love for the creative arts, especially painting which remains one of her favourite pastimes ever since she was young and is known to regularly donate her best works to her favourite charities. She's rather passionate about the arts, looking up to the great names from the Renaissance and hoping to make as big an impact in art as they have done. Her talent in the field isn't an overlooked one either and Helena takes a really great pride in it. The princess loves her parents, she does, but everyone in the household knows how much Helena adores her mother. She's a certified mommy's girl and token tattletale ever since she was young. Even though Helena isn't that into everyday things, she still willingly goes with her mother wherever Maud feels like going and it's one of those rare times where Helena isn't filled to the brim with negativity galore. - D= miscellaneous trivia }}